Spencer, Unhinged
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Spencer is done playing nice and goes after Mona. Crazy!Spencer on an agenda. Just read it, it's worth it!


_******Genre:**__ Suspense_

_******Pairing:**__Spencer and Mona – not romantic_

_******Rating:**__** T **__(for implied violence and potential trigger)_

_**Trigger Warning:**__ suicide, violent behavior_

_******Summary:**__ Spencer is done playing nice and goes after Mona. Crazy!Spencer on an agenda. Just read it, it's worth it!_

_******Status:**__One-shot, complete._

_**Author's Note:**__ Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Please review if you liked it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No copyright infringement intended. I don't own PLL or the characters Spencer and Mona and I'm not making money off of this._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Spencer, Unhinged**

It wasn't a particularly new feeling, hiding out in the woods. She'd done this before one way or the other but it had always been to spy on someone who wanted to hurt her. Now she was spying on someone ___she _wanted to hurt. She hoped fervently that she had gone undetected but judging by the way the girl behind the window sat casually on the couch, she didn't have a clue. Spencer wondered what she was watching on that TV. The notion that someone like Mona, a downright psychopath, would watch Dancing With The Stars, seemed out of character but also a little ridiculous and Spencer was in the right mind to smile about that. Probably she was watching Dexter or some splatter movie. That would fit.

No matter, Spencer felt confident that Mona didn't suspect a thing and hadn't noticed Spencer around. So far her plan was working out great. At first, she didn't even think she could do it. It had started as a simple mind game. She'd overheard someone at school talking about how Mona's parents were going to Paris, Mona had talked about all these European brands she was going to get clothes and bags from apparently. Home alone, Spencer had thought, little Mona would be all on her own in her house. What if Spencer used that to her advantage? And then she had started thinking of how to ensure that Mona would be home and unaccompanied. That was one of the harder parts of the plan. It ended up being a gamble but it seemed to have worked.

Right now, Toby and whoever else was on the A-Team were watching Hanna and Emily walking around the grave yard and Ali's former grave. Spencer had carefully planted that idea in Emily's brain, to go back to the place where she saw the girl in the red coat. And it seemed that the A-Team had swallowed the bait because they were nowhere to be seen and Mona kept checking her phone, waiting for intel probably. Anyway, she was home and that was the best part.

Confident that Mona wasn't going anywhere, Spencer took the burner phone she had acquired through her PI friend out of her pocket and sent the "Go" text to her accomplice. Her PI had proven incredibly resourceful in that matter; he had pointed her to a criminal-for-hire who would've done a lot more for Spencer's money than just the little acting job he payed her for. While she watched him approach the house, the thought about her traces.

Nothing would connect her to this man. She had payed him in cash and the money that took she had taken from three credit cards and a bit of her college fund. Small amounts of money taken from the ATM at the city center, with matching receipts from Cece's store (which Spencer had forged of course, offering to clean the spot Aria had made on the carpet and getting access to the store at night, she'd even managed to tinker with the register system to book her sales in for the previous day). Nobody would know the money didn't go into scarves and necklaces but to the man in a suit that was making his way to Mona's door.

The sound of the door bell rang faintly in the night air and Spencer watched Mona get up to answer and while the latter was met with a concerned neighbor looking for his dog ("We've just moved in down the street and I took Otto out for a walk but he broke free and he got lost, have you seen him?"), Spencer adjusted her black leather gloves and black hoodie (if she was gonna do this, she was gonna do it right, after all) and entered Mona's house through the cellar. Of course she hadn't forgotten to disable the alarm system. She'd merely had to place a magnet underneath one of the securing points and all signals were jammed.

Mona's parents cellar looked like any other and so Spencer quickly left that behind. Without making a sound, she crept past the living room and up the stairs to Mona's. She tried two door until she was in and smiled beside herself at the way her arch-enemies bedroom looked. So pristine and unsuspecting - Mona was playing her part well. But Spencer was not being fooled. Quickly going to work, she placed the note she had written in Mona's handwriting on the desk. The note was perfect, she had even cried on it to make it seem more real. Mona's handwriting was so perfectly imitated from a copy of an essay excerpt Spencer had snatched from Aria's Mom (and put back of course, undetected), Spencer doubted even Mona could've told it apart from her own.

Downstairs, the door fell shut with a click and Spencer promptly got the text of her hired help about his job well done. Spencer had to act quickly now and so she pulled the cloth from her small backpack and drenched it with chloroform from the chemistry lab and tossed over the chair - just to make enough noise to have Mona come looking. And sure enough, just seconds later, Mona entered her room, suspiciously looking around but Spencer had the element of surprise on her side and before Mona could try and squirm out of Spencer's firm grip, the tiny brunette was already fainting from the chloroform pressed tightly onto her mouth and nose.

Now Spencer had some time to act. She put Mona on her bed and proceeded with her plan. This was another hard part of the plan because for her ultimate plan to work out, she couldn't physically harm Mona - at least not in a way that would show up on her body, so tying her to the bed was out of the question because of possible ligature marks. It was a good thing she had kept in touch with Wren after her last fall out with Mona, though. When she visited the doctor, she had enough time to go through his books and find a drug perfectly suited for her purposes. Succinylcholine, illegal to obtain (but what did she have her hired criminal for?), was a drug that paralyzed a patients muscles, rendering them motionless while still receptive of their surroundings and thus, fit her needs perfectly.

Spencer produced a syringe and a small vile of the drug from her backpack and found a good spot between Mona's toes to inject it. An injection mark wouldn't draw too much attention down there. If no one was looking for it, no one would find it. Now Spencer only had to wait for Mona to wake up from her black out and hoped the Succinycholine had worked its wonders until then. In the spare time, Spencer ransacked Mona's clothes to find the A-phone which stayed silent so far and satisfied her own curiosity, making mental notes about new information.

Sadly, nothing in there gave up the identity of the person truly in charge of the A-Team but she still find some other useful stuff in her bedroom which Spencer packed for safe-keeping. Minutes later when she had almost forgotten about her victim on the bed, Mona's eyelids fluttered and finally sprung open. Almost immediately, Mona let out a strangled sound of terror, which toldSpencer as much as that the drug was working. The smaller girl couldn't move. Spencer allowed herself a moment of triumph before she moved into Mona's sight, still grinning.

"I bet you didn't expect me here, did you?" Spencer said sweetly and was filled with an exhilarating rush of revenge when Mona's eyes bulged and her breathing went ragged, "It sucks to be so completely at someone else's mercy huh? Oh, all the things I could do to you right now..."

Mona's face became even more contorted and Spencer laughed quietly, "Look at you, like a little bug lying on it's back. You can't do anything. But I can, well let's see...how should I repay you for the things you did to me and my friends?"

Spencer got closer, whispering into her foe's ear with a wicked satisfaction that took hold of her entirely, "I could rip out your fingernails, one by one, Godfather style or maybe I could pour acid over that sweet little body of yours...but then again, I guess that would all show up later and then you could go around telling your little sob stories about how you've been wronged by evil Spencer Hastings and her mean friends. We've treated you so bad, haven't we? Enough bad to justify you going completely off the rails and running us over with cars, threatening our lives and al those cute little stunts your pulled...let me tell you something, you're not the only one capable of a little crazy. How would you ever think you could get away with this? Mona, Mona, Mona, you're so smart, how didn't you see this coming? Oh, you know I just had the greatest idea...do you want to hear it?"

Spencer made a theatrical break and let out a wistful sigh before she went on. "See, I just thought if I don't want anything too show up on your body, why don't I find another way to repay you? And then I thought, hmm, how about you write a little note...in Mona's handwriting of course, about how you can't go on living with the things you did, how you can't sleep and it's driving you insane and that you just don't see a way out? And that you thought there was just one sensible thing to do...to hang yourself in the attic. See that's what I brought this rope for -" Spencer took the last remaining item out of her backpack and held it out for Mona to see. The other girl screamed, or so much of screaming that she could manage.

"Oh, Mona, no one can hear you, why don't you save up your energy? Here take a look, don't you think it's a pretty decent knot? It will hold your little neck nicely...I'm very curious to hear that snapping sound of it later. I'm kind of sad you won't get to hear it, I'm sure it's a peculiar kind of a crack. Touch it, will you?"

Spencer rubbed the robe against Mona's fingers, "See this way, it'll have your DNA on it, just in case anybody looks. Wait, this too."

Spencer did the same thing with the forged suicide note. "I think I really outdid myself with that note. You know, I always used to be good at faking handwriting but this is really my masterpiece. And all this pain here in this letter, anybody would understand why you had to end your life."

Spencer was putting the note aside when she glanced over Mona's frame and saw the fluid spread from her legs unto her sheets, creating a darker shaded splotch on her jeans. Mona had peed herself and Spencer couldn't help but giggle. "Ah, Mona, you seem nervous - but don't worry this could happen to anybody in such a precarious situation as yours. But don't worry, I'm not really planning on killing you. I mean, I could. I have everything in place, you know. Nobody would question it. I could drag you to the attic now and hang you from the ceiling and nobody would think twice about it. See that's the fun of it. i got you at my disposal right now. I could kill you if I wanted. - Oh stop whining, bitch, I'm trying to teach you a lesson here! - What I'm getting at, is that you are not the only one capable of horrendous things and I want you to take this as a warning. let me tell you how this will go down: I will pack up and take all the evidence with me, also that little box of A-things I found hidden in your closet, really not the best hiding place by the way, and I will take it home and nobody will ever know I was here. I will have that evidence that connects you to the disappearance of Ali's body and I will hold on to that little suicide note, I'm sure if that found it's way to the fine doctors of Radley, they would be happy to take you back under their wing..."

Spencer did as she had told and started packing her things. "As for you, you will be able to move your body again in maybe two hours, I hope this will give you enough time to think about your next move and you better trust me that it shouldn't be to come after me. Instead, you should stay far, far away from me and my friends, better yet, move out of Rosewood. Stop your A-games, get out of our lives and if you don't...well I guess I proved to you how serious I am. I am done playing nice, I am so so done being a pawn in your little games, Mona, I am done with you and if this doesn't end today, by your own choice after a fair warning, I will kill you and I will make it look like an accident. You will not find me off guard for a second and should something happen to me none the less, that evidence I have is going straight to the FBI. Not the police because as we both know, they are pretty useless..nope, a neat little bundle of proof of your infliction of Ali's murder will go to the FBI and then you can deal with the mess. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are finished meddling in my business. You are finished with meddling in all of our business, Aria, Hannah, Emily, you will leave all of us alone or I will ___kill _you. I am serious, Mona, I will kill you, with my bare hands if I can. And I would kill you in the open too if I can't help it, I would spend the rest of my days in jail, don't be fooled. I will kill you if I have to. It all depends on your next move. this isn't an idle threat. Remember that."

And with this Spencer left Mona to her own devices, prepared for the onslaught of revenge from Mona, from Toby, from the entire A-team, but now she was prepared for it. She was willing and able and ready to finish off anyone who still wanted to touch her or her friends. She would. She was done being sensible. She was done being Spencer Hastings, the sensible one, the one always in control of her feelings. She was ready to forget all manner and etiquette and morals and ethis and no one would cross her ever again.


End file.
